Talk:Resistances (Origins)
Types of Resistances Physical Resistance doesn't contribute to Damage Reduction do they? It is possible to have the character's Physical Resistance @ 100, but they still take damage =/ Physical Resistance is said in-game that it only increases the chance to Resist being Knockeddown & Stunned.Also said in-game, is that 0.5 strength + 0.5 dexterity +... = Physical Resistance Score, not 1xstr + 0.5 dex =/>> [[User:Fycan|'Fy']][[User:Fycan|'can' ]]fahy-kan @ 10:14, February 3, 2010 (UTC)The following comment was moved from the article to its talk page. I'm pretty sure this is Incorrect. Strength, Constitution and Dexterity contributes to Physical Resistance by the same value. =/ ? and there's a Cap for Physical Resistance at 100, you can try it. The preceding comment was made by >> [[User:Fycan|'Fy']][[User:Fycan|'can' ]]fahy-kan @ 02:03, 4 February 2010 100% Resistances Items I'm surprised that no one has looked into this yet- unless I just can't find the page for it. I thought it might be an idea to list equipment that can give resistances to damage types, and possible combinations to give 100% resistances (immunity).I'm not very adept at using the wiki features yet, so I don't know what layout would be most appropriate. Or if a new page should be created just for listing resistance equipment- since there would be a lot.Perhaps a table listing in each column: #Name of piece of equipment #Equipment type (boots/ring/necklace/ etc) #Effects of equipment Of course, making sure to link the name of piece of equipment so that the reader can find more detail on it's specific page. I'm moving the table to it's own section- 'Possible table layout' because its screwing aroundd with the rest of the text and I don't know why or how to fix it. [[User:BenJP|BenJP] 22:18, February 24, 2010 (UTC)] *This is just the stuff I've put on Oghren in one of my playthroughs- gives him 94% Spell Resistance.Something I'm going to look into is 'chance to dodge attacks'. What would 100% in this do, I wonder?So something like this, maybe? What do we think?BenJP 20:11, February 24, 2010 (UTC) *I think elemental resistances cap at 75%, and there's no way to get 100% dodge chance (only 80%). First Enchanter's Cowl - 10% Reaper's Vestments - 10% Cailan's Greaves - 20% Fade Shroud - 25% The Spellward - 10% Guildmaster's Belt - 5% Mictlantecuhtli 21:34, February 24, 2010 (UTC) *These could put your dwarf at 100% depending on your weapon... Ancient Elven Gloves 4% spell resistance Havard's Aegis 4% spell resistance Lufos 21:54, February 24, 2010 (UTC) *You need a rogue with the Evasion talent. This presumeably gives +25% chance to dodge (check the description). Since Reaper's Vestments are mage only you'd need to use Evon the Great's Mail instead. That a high strength requirement for a rogue, but still. This gives 105% chance to dodge! BenJP 22:03, February 24, 2010 (UTC) *Wait, no that's 20%, not 25 for evasion talent, but thats still 100%. Also, I'm looking at the page for Evasion and it says that the bonus is something other than the '%# to dodge attacks'- but I would assume that the description of the talent refers to this effect- because it sounds just like the description for the Dwarf racial ability (which is known to be +10% spell resistance). BenJP 22:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I got the table working partially.. now the bullets in the last 3 cells won't work... awesome. I need to eat then I'll try and fix that Lufos 22:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) oops. I'll just not touch it anymore. Technology has a tendency to break around me, anyway. Sorry! BenJP 23:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) easy undo Lufos 23:20, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll say again, there is no way as a mage or rogue to reach 100% dodge chance. You'll still be capped at 75% as a rogue since you can't take Fade Shroud also. Mictlantecuhtli 23:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright I got the table working.. There is something wrong with the table tool. I had to manually enter the source code. I would not advise altering it again, Ben. Lufos 23:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks again. Also, I see that you're right, Mictlantecuhtli, I was thinking that you meant Fade Wall (the shield) not Fade Shroud (the arcane warrior spell). Refer to the discussion of the Evasion page for a link to an in-depth discussion of the defence vs % chance to dodge debate. Thanks for the help! After reading that, people can make their own decision as to whether its worth getting as high %hance to dodge as possible. ANYWAY would it be worth doing what I mentioned initially? List possible ways to get 100% resistances or near as possible to? BenJP 00:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Well 100% spell is easily do-able. Especially, if Dweomer Runes are stack-able. Lufos 00:37, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Very true. I forgot the runes were stackable. Perhaps we should look into which items give 100% mental, physical and elemental resistances, and balances between having all four. Also, why does it say you can only have up to 75% elemental resistance (I assume thats for an individual element, not all four at once)? Because there arent enough resistance items? I thought there were loads... Ring of Ages (+20% all element resistance) and Embri's Many Pockets (+5% all elemet resistance) would help, I should think. Looks like that plus Wade's Superior Drakeskin Armor Set and Apprentice's Amulet gives 100% fire resistance. (There must be a few other things that give fire resistance, too) By 'capped' does it mean that the game willonly let you have 75% resistance, even if you equipt items that give you more? BenJP 00:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't matter. The cap is at 75%. You can get each element to 75%, but it won't go higher than that. You will always take atleast 25% elemental damage. Lufos 01:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Well thats pretty annoying. Still, might be worth listing what items can give you resistances, what gives you 100/75/as high as possible % (and balances between them), like I said before. However, I need to sleep. Thanks for the help, BenJP 01:10, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, no problem. Lufos 01:14, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Possible table layout 100% Elemental Resistance - Impossible The game caps elemental resistances at 75% so that's the maximum you can have, and since balms, salves, etc grant +30% and +60% for three minutes gear isn't that high of a concern when a greater balm will do just as well, and high spellpower can net you around +30% also from Heroic Defense. I tried to get 100% for my aura of pain warrior, but it's a moot point since aura of pain ignores spirit resistance for the self inflicted damage (either a bug or intentional is not clear). Take for instance Juggernaut Armor Set, with Ring of Ages all a warrior wearing them will need to do for 75% resistances is drink a lesser balm/salve or have heroic defense cast on them with a spellpower of around 180+. Mictlantecuhtli 12:14, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Or you can just activate Shimmering Shield as an arcane warrior. Lufos 13:33, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I have never played an arcane warrior, they are too unbalanced. Basically you just need a small list of items granting resistances, and then list lesser/greater salves, and balms also. Mictlantecuhtli 14:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Any mage with a decent build is unbalanced. Bioware loves magic :) Lufos 17:49, February 25, 2010 (UTC) And dual wielders. Mictlantecuhtli 14:20, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Creature Abilities Does anyone have data on which creature abilities have resistance checks and whether they are physical or mental yet? It would be nice to add these to the reference table on this page, now that they have their own pages. Lufos 19:35, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Resistance Conclusion That line needs work. Many creatures are resistant to/immune to nature damage, but it's one of the most common damage types available in the game (on a general level, not just mages). Poison-coatings, acid flasks, nature damage staves... One of the most powerful AoE's in the game (the Flying Swarm's "aura") does nature damage. Fire/Cold spells have disables and fire/cold damage in general can be inflicted via other effects (Flame Weapons/Frost Weapons in particular, which scale with spellpower; coatings, bombs). Lightning spells offer no disables. Spirit spells are powerful, but not spammable or are situational. Walking Bomb/Virulent Walking Bomb's explosions are physical damage. Blood Wound does not affect creatures without blood. Blood Control has issues. Why is Mana Drain listed? Finally, everything in Nightmare has spell resistance. Added DA II resistances (needs verified) :Moved discussion to Talk:Resistances (Dragon Age II). Notes These notes need to be added to the talk page. They contribute nothing to the article and some are outright wrong and misleading (such as Physical Resistance vs Physical Damage). ---- NOTE: (1) The information listed in the above tables is unclear in some cases - notably regarding Darkspawn. In the "General Enemy Types" table, Darkspawn are shown to have a 25% resistance to Nature damage, a -15% weakness to Fire damage and base (0%) resistance to Frost and Spirit damage. In contrast, under the "Specific Boss and Subtype" table, Genlocks, Hurlocks and Ogres are stated to have no weakness to Fire, no resistance to Nature damage and some resistance to Frost and Spirit Damage. Whether the "Specific Boss/Subtype" resistances are in addition to the ones listed in the "General Enemy" table or corrections need to be made to one/both of the tables is unclear and needs to be resolved. (2) The first comment/conclusion is wrong regarding Fire based attacks, and also Spirit damage if the "Specific Boss/Subtype" table listings are correct. In that case, common enemies such as Genlocks and Hurlocks along with Ogres all have some Spirit damage resistance (albeit minor in some cases). Not a single enemy is weak against Spirit attacks. Conversely, while Demons, High Dragons (presumably all Dragons have some Fire resistance), Stone Golems, Abominations and the Archdemon have Fire resistance, except for Demons, the other enemies are uncommon (or singular). Furthermore, Darkspawn have either no resistance or have a -15% penalty against Fire damage (see (1) above) and Undead are quite susceptible to Fire attacks. *Applying all global resistances to specific resistances shows that, while Fire is strong against Undead and the Darkspawn, it's effectiveness waives in general. Demons, bosses and dragons all have high resistance to fire. Many enemies have resistance to spirit damage, but a very slight resistance (often being 5-15%). Electricity is the least resisted, but when it is resisted, it is resisted to a further extent than Spirit. It is still recommended by this author to spec into Electricity and Spirit. Fire buffs or specific companions can be used when the scenario specifically qualifies for such. Frost makes decent crowd control, but is still very resisted. Nature is resisted by all non-human enemies except the Wild Sylvan, who is not weak to it. As a result, the proper conclusion is that apart from a few specific instances, Fire attacks are quite effective for most enemy encounters and Spirit attacks are not "rarely resisted." Electrical attacks are rarely resisted and Physical attacks are the least commonly resisted of all (only Golems have resistance -> 50%). The rarity of resistance to Physical damage is noteworthy to Mages as a few staves, such as Final Reason or Piece of Wood, deal Physical damage and thus a good situational choice. *Physical Resistance has absolutely nothing to do with Physical Damage. Physical Resistance is a resistance check against knockbacks, knockdowns and some stuns. It is NOT a factor in damage. Armor directly mitigates Physical Damage (from any source of Physical Damage), where elemental attacks are only mitigated by resistances, not armor (though they may still be dodged unless dealt by magic, which never misses.) It is certainly more effective to stay with Elemental Damage, not Physical, as a caster. See Combat Mechanics for more details. (3) IF the resistances listed in the "General Enemy Type" table are global for each creature type, then the Archdemon would have 50% Nature resistance and 45% Fire resistance making Fire attacks your best bet - ironic since the Archdemon is in High Dragon form. *The Archdemon does not count as a High Dragon nor Darkspawn, thus the resistances listed are all that it has. See the Archdemon (Strategy) for more details. *It is irony, however, that the strongest element vs the Archdemon (who is the leader of Darkspawn) is Nature, while the weakest element vs darkspawn soldiers is Nature. Considering a revamp of spells/talents per resistance type check table Since the overwhelming majority of spells/talents check for physical resistance, what is actually needed is not a huge, poorly organized, and incomplete table of every spell/talent with resistance check in DAO we have now, but a much shorter table listing only the exceptions: spells/talents with mental resistance check. Of course, there also should be a clarification regarding the default mechanic (physical resistance check). As a sidenote, a short table listing the talents that cannot be resisted at all (unless one has Indomitable or Evasion) would be very welcome as well, IMHO. I'll see to it in the next couple of days. IN (talk) 17:37, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Still undecided whether that's what we really need. Still considering the options: maybe it's better to update the familiar existing tables? I'm sure there is no rush after all those years :) I'm assured there must be a non-resistable spells/talents table, however. IN (talk) 20:56, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Items providing spell resistance i wonder why this article has a section § Items providing spell resistance when the table/list of items would thematically probably fit better over at Item properties (Origins)#Resistance, with tables of all the other items providing various resistances? Wouldn't it make sense to move the spell resistance table to the other page? ;D --Tidras (Talk) 20:02, February 5, 2019 (UTC)